


Close The Doors

by ultimate_pessimist



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Child Neglect, Dark Past, Don't Like Don't Read, Dysfunctional Family, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Mild Language, Out of Character, Tags May Change, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimate_pessimist/pseuds/ultimate_pessimist
Summary: Okay, maybe, it was best to avoid your unstable mother at all cost but, it was a bit interesting for her to call you. Well, what could go wrong?*
Kudos: 26





	1. Ending To Start

* * *

* * *

*Date:??.??.??*

*Time: 3:35*

{ _Third P.O.V_ }

...

..

.

Small breath's of pain echoes in the room momentarily, as the figure stumbles backwards to the booths behind them. The palm of their right hand scooting them away from the threat to let their wound from where the box cutter was ledge protected. _'Don’t come any closer'_ might just be the words that would dare be shouted, if the figure who was stunned by both the pain and betrayal of this other individual, hadn’t pulled a surprise like this. ' _'I did this for you. It was always for you. I sacrificed everything.''_ The ceiling fan was creaking alongside the culprit’s slow mechanical steps. _''I did everything.''_ The culprit pushed the weapon deeper into the spot where it was, right near the heart. _''You get to sleep forever now… you bastard.''_ Whether it was out of fear of dying or bringing peace to the other, they, he, weakly rushed in a hug to say a word or two, while he passed out mid-sentence.

...

..

.

_''Was Mr. Amamiya attacked?''_ Even without the hint of suspicion on her yet, she felt guilty for what happened. There was no blood on her hands yet there was. _''Huh? What do you mean by that?''_ In a hallowed voice, she continues talking out of her shock. _''When I first walked in, he was like that. No one was inside. *sighs* I don’t want to think of someone attacking him like that.''_ The officer agrees, _''I can imagine Ma’am. The person who did this however, we need to locate immediately. We don’t know why they would do this. Or if this will be the very last time they do this. Because there are a bunch of cut marks located on him in various places, do you perhaps have an idea who would want to wish ill harm to him?''_ Quietly, she watches as the ambulance drives away, a small group of people filling the space nearby. Some muttering, some recording, others annoyed by the chaos in the crowd. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

_''No. I don’t know.''_


	2. To Be The Protector

* * *

* * *

_*Date:??.??.??*_

_*Time: 3:35*_

_{ Third P.O.V} _

_..._

_.._

_._

_''I ** ~~love~~** him!~''_

_Song-singing the words with a jump to the step, both blue cardigan and navy knee length skirt flowing up and down,''I just wish I could say it!'' Upon looking at my one best friend, I know the look's presence meaning already,''You know like I do, that I can’t.'' I pouted staring at the sunset sky. ''Why? He looks like he’s interested too. I’ve seen the way he looks at you.'' She knocks into me jokingly. ''Yeah. I- Wait. What?! Liar!'' I push her away giving her a death wish glare. Threatening her to continue if she did. ''No, I tell the truth!''_ _''Uh-huh. I trust you with you suddenly using broken English.'' I walked ahead of her till she points out in front of us both,''There he is!'' Now, I regret my very being of telling her._ _''Hey, Masiki! Taya like-'Mhm?!'' ''Is something the matter?'' He turns around, his black hair covering his eyes a tinge-- Er, stop staring Taya!_

_I offer a small smile, whether that was from him almost finding out unsuccessfully or from his presence. I’m surprised that he didn’t wear his glasses today, it feels like he’s a totally new person- ''Ow!'' What the- She bit me! That little rascal!_ _''Taya likes you!~ I g_ _otta go! Tell me the news later love birds.'' Wait. Don’t leave me you bastard! I’ll kill you! ''See y'all tomorrow.’’ Traitor._ _I_ _face him, ready to dismiss the truth as a lie,’’Don’t listen to her. She likes to stir up drama for her benefit.'' ''Actually,’’ Masiki pulls me closer,’’I feel the same way.'' ''It's okay. You don't have to lie.’’ Awe! He likes me back! Yes! I’m so happy! ''I’m not.’’ He pecks my cheek,’’I do. I really like you Taya.’’ Oh dear god… my heart.. ''How about we go to this party later? I’ll pick you up if you want.’’ I just got asked out. Holy shi- ''S-sure. 7’?’’ He nods, releasing me,’’7’.’’_

_Her left hand soothing the pain, while she bumped into walls several times,’’Where’s...Masiki?’’ I don’t feel so good… what was in that drink? ''Hey? Aren’t you with the Amamiya guy?’’ She nods sloppily. ’’Man, you aren’t looking too hot. Here, follow me. I know a room you can take.’’ She follows the stranger with little to no hesitation,’’and here we are.'' She plops down instantaneously. ’’I’ll check back in a few hours.’’ Whatever time she woke up, she noticed Masiki, he was doing...something? ''Masiki? Thank god,’’ Taya sits up from the bed,’’I thought I lost you. There was something...something in the drin-’’ ''No!’’ Pushing him off completely, she stands up. ''Isn’t this what you wanted?’’ ''What? No. Not now. It’s too fast.'' ‘’Hey, it’s okay.’’ ''No. I’m leaving-_

_..._

_.._

_._

_Removing her hand, she glances to the older male by the door. ''He’s sick.'' The male, Masiki, walked over, pulling her off the floor,’’He’s going.'' She begins to argue with him yet she lacks the words to let him know. ''He’s missed too many days, he has to make them up.'' She nods in defeat, her hair falling over her eyes as she sees that he was walking away like he usually does so. ''Aki.'' Crouching, she offers him the best sympathetic smile she can,’’You have to go. I… wish you didn’t,’’ He moves a little bit, his hallowed breathing filling the lonely hallway,’’Just for today. You’ll be fine.’’ She hugs him,’’I love you. You know that right?’’_

_Walking hand to hand, the both of us walked to our destination. I was tempted to ask a couple of trivial questions, but in his current state, I doubt he wants to talk. Did that however stop me from chatting? “See those cats? I used to have one remember? Sir.Stinky the 5th? Awe. I wish we can have one again'' “Akira!’’ “Hm?’’ “Kenji! Hold on!’’ Shifting my glaze from the cat box, there, running in the distance was another child around Aki’s age, messy orange curls hidden underneath a baseball cap, yellow cat eyes, wore brown shorts and a white collared shirt, his red tie coming loose from afar and assumingly, his guardian or parent, frantically chasing after the small child, her hair was also orange, however straight, and it seemed her eyes were a tinted light blue, she wore a simply blue dress dotted by white flowers. “Aki is that a friend of yours?’’_ _In a blink of an eye, both children aren’t in the same place. “Aki?!’’ “Sorry about that. Kenji, is a fast one alright. Rest assured that he probably carried your kid to school.’’_ _I blink once, twice, three more times for good measure. “How are you so calm?’’ The female lets out a tired laugh,”I know my kid. He likes to do that type of stuff.’’ That sounds concerning. “I’m Grace. Grace Sato.’’ “Taya Kurusu.’’_ _Grace straightens herself to shake my hand. ''Weird. Are you new here?'' ''Nope, just a weak health state. I occasionally get out the house sometimes. Hehe.'' Grace softens her look,''That must be horrible. I'm so sorry.'' I smiled,''Making the most of it, it doesn't really affect me anymore.''_

_Grace pulls me to the side away from all prying eyes,''I didn’t want to say this to hurt your feelings. I know we just met... Are you married?’’ “Married…?’’ Grace looks behind her staing at me again for an answer. Worried, I shake my head._ _“I always see a male figure always leave your house and... No. Forget it.’’ ''No, go on.'' “It was only a coincidence...but I saw a different woman with him. I’m sorry! I was concerned if this wasn’t a thing you-’’_ _''Thank you.'' ''Huh?''_ _''I knew something was up...so thank you. C'mon I'll treat you to lunch.''_

_ The silhouette of a person speaks, based on the pitch of their voice, it was likely they were a female. She flicks her head to a dark room, so dark that nothing can be distinguished no matter how long you stared through, whatever was in the room, hadn’t made a noise. She closes the door to the room, locking every single deadbolt lock there was. ''Sorry, I can’t let you get hurt. Not again.’’ Sounds of banging on another door somewhere else in the house erupted, the lady turned to face where it was coming from, her expression blank. The only thing that wasn’t blank was the small smile. _

~~_ ''Come here, I won't hurt you. Just help me with these chains okay? Aki?'' _ ~~

~~_ ''Okay.'' _ ~~

~~_ ''Thank you. Now there's a key somewhere in-'' _ ~~

~~_ ''Let him go. He didn't do anything.'' _ ~~

~~_ ''Don't make this hard on yourself. You can't take care of him.'' _ ~~

~~_ ''And you?!'' The coldest, threatening, almost hateful stare returned to her, ‘'I'm leaving.'' She sputters out a quick reply,''Leaving?'' _ ~~

~~_ ''I'm taking him with me.'' _ ~~

~~_ ''No! You're not taking him from me!'' She yelled,’’He’s my baby!’’ She rattles the chain even harder, the male taking the younger with him. “No! Don’t do this to me! Please! Masiki! No! Please...don’t’’ _ ~~

_ ''He’s here.'' She swings the weapon in her arms swiftly,’’We’ll be okay soon. I won’t let you be sad anymore.'' _


	3. Fear, tell me fears. Don’t get me started.

* * *

* * *

*Date: 5.7.20XX*

*Time: 9:33 P.M*

_ { _ _ Akira Kurusu} _

_... _

_.. _

_. _

Of the group of five, whom sat idly by the small campfire, not a clue who said, 'I'm not afraid of anything.' Two acquaintances, a two tied-pigtail-blond-haired female, outfit consisting of a burgundy skirt, a deep crimson mixed with black lines on either sides of the shirt, the outfit making her blue eyes stand out more; and the latter, a very 'bright' short yellow-hair-dyed male, with a plain orange shirt, black shorts, his brown eyes almost black with the dark setting; both began arguing over the claim. ''Everyone’s afraid of something! Uh... Let me think for a second. Hmm? Oh! Like, Ann being scared of spiders!'' A loud stomp resided on the mud-like ground, hushing the male, ''I am **NOT** scared of spiders!'' Her arms crossed against her chest, glaring deadly at the other who was still calmly sitting on the tree-like-bench-seat, unbothered by her interrupting him. ''Uh-huh,''he retorted, unconvinced,"When we were in elementary together, there was this class pet spider who had gotten out of it's box which everyone needed to find for the entire class period. Wasn't found till you freaked out and ended up killing-"

Another stomp,"It was out of self-defense!"  _ Well, I swear it wasn't me nor Makoto who was responsible for this intense debate.  _ "How the eff is it out of defense!?" He gets up finally, matching her defensive posture. ''This is interesting,'' I muttered monotony to Makoto.  _ Ever since I was introduced to her, I hadn't made a move to leave her side. Later, turned to her being the only one I knew here in this program, which I personally don't mind. Might be the fact that her presence, reminds me of something important. It also feels familiar...? I'm not even sure she likes the fact that I keep on talking to her. So far, something tells me, that she doesn't mind that much... I think?  _ Shaking her head, she remarks back,''It's childish.''  _ A thought occurred to me, _ s _ he told me once that she had one sibling. _ ''Are they siblings?''  _ I was told siblings argue a lot. Is this 'that' then? _ Whether she heard, she voiced about the two's behavior,"The chaperones won't be happy with all this yelling you both are doing," Makoto stated matter-of-factly. I nodded, agreeing silently. "Ah, sorry."

"Yeah, sorry about that, we got a bit carried away." While it was tough to see, both had guilty expressions present on their faces. _ Somehow, it doesn't seem to fit them. I understand why Makoto did that yet... From what I gather, they aren't that gloomy of a person _ -"You know," I opted to draw my lips together into a smirk to hide the nervousness,"I'm your fearless 'leader' so nothing fazes me." Smiling cockily, I relaxed my eyes as they all started to laugh, some groaning, others refuting at the second most ridiculous claim.  _ If I were a betting person, she's mad. Or at least that's what she'll say. _

''You're. Like. Him,''Sat on the other side said into the phone. Voice, slowly drawn out and low. Afraid for unknown reasons, to even ask who she was.  _ I'll just have to shoot my shots in the dark. _ ''Excuse me, who are you? Do I know you?'' Life had flashed before me, no time to process any of it as the lady was already choking me. ''You monster...'' The only thing I could see was her long black hair and her honey-brown eyes in my vision. They held anger- ''You...h...have pre...tty e-eyes...'' All I know in the end, I succumbed to the darkness.

...

..

.

Upon returning to the waking world, once again greeted by being in a cell. A guard comes into view and unlocks the cell, I proceed to get up, a little dizzy, to follow them. I noticed we were going back to the room where visitors can converse to the those in jail.  _ That could have been a dream. _ ''Dad!'' Walking over to sit in the small space,''Dad. Listen. I was protecting the lady from him. Please believe me,'' My shaking hands held the phone as I stared at the harsh gaze of his eyes though the small glass window,''I don't know why he is lying. I'm telling the truth.'' The man on the other side rubbed his forehead,''You'll take the plead deal that they offer, that's how you'll get out of this.'' I felt my jaw drop,''No... You don't believe me...''

_ ''Think logically. Taking the plea deal won't let you end up in jail for life. Take the offer.'' _

_ ''...dad...'' _

_ ... _

_.. _

_. _

''Hello?'' I beamed,''Makoto, it's me Akira!'' The other on the end sounds like she is shuffling papers,''Akira? Where are you? You didn't come to the-'' I sighed angrily,''I just got charged for something I didn't do!''  ''Charged? What happened?''  ''After the bus dropped me off, I made my way home. Heard a commotion, I ran to it of course. Moved to protect the her and he was drunk so he lost his balance and fell back.'' I scratched my head, fed up with the situation at hand. ''He claimed I pushed him!''  ''I mean, did you?''

''Did I what?''

''Push him.'' I giggled softly before going under a fit of chaotic laughter. My abdominal burst into pain as my never ending fit continued 'til Makoto spoke up,"Why would you be laughing at a matter like this?!" I stopped."You don't get it..." I said in a low tone, close to growling the words out. I returned to my full standing position, my hands in fist which she won't see. "Hahaha. You….you…." I laughed again, the idiocy of the whole thing. "I forget that you all are blind to me sometimes. Hahaha…" I straighten back again, looking forward to the cells, coldly yet mockingly watching them. "Makoto. I thought we...we... I thought we were friends...''

''Akira-''

''Guess that was a lie wasn't it?!'' The pay phone was slammed several times in the holder.  _ She... She... I trusted her. I fucking trusted her! Yet... Why do...argh... so stupid! Stupid! _


	4. A Call

* * *

* * *

*Date: 5.8.20XX*

*Time: 2:30 A.M*

_{ Ritso Amora} _

_He sat by the desk staring absent-mindely, before angrily gripping his hair. Huh? Why is he doing that? He slams the desk to make me noticed that an orange haired, not wearing the school's uniform instead a the guy's P.E clothes, badgered at our dear friend. "So stop looking at me with that expression!" Kenji, moved forward, restraining Akira's hands,''Something happen. Tell me.'_ _"Bullshit. You don't know anything so shut up! "_ _"Definitely. You did faced something.'' I shook my head,"Kenji, just leave it." I pulled him back,''It's lunch time. We don't need to argue.'' "Tell me."_

_"Just shut the fuck up!"_ _''Akira, wait!'' The male runs out the room,''See what you did Kenji.''_ _''Something's up, Ritso.''_

....

''Ah, Mr. Amamiya!'' I squealed in surprised,''It's been so many years! Um. Though, I wish it were under good circumstances than this. I heard the news. What going on?'' He never responds leaving me in the lobby filled with the crowd walking inside the courtroom. _I know he heard me. Hmph. If he won't tell me, guess I'll be snooping around._ I pressed down my black knee length dress, and walked confidently in the courtroom. ''Whatever is going to happen in here, I'll just have to accept it till I can punched a tree afterwards.'' A couple of old woman roughly in their 50's to 60's, turned to me but I flashed them a fake smile of innocence. _Stop staring you weirdos. I can say what I want without your judgement thank you._

After listening to all the evidence, testimonies, and what have you, I was fuming by the verdict. _No. No. That's not it! He...He was set up! I needed to get him out of here. He's a nice person! He would never raise a hand against anyone! Not a soul!_ My thoughts were interrupted when a similar colored dress, longer in a sense, brushed past me. I paused to recognize the frame belonged to- ''Ms. Kurusu'' _Shit._ Sounds of handcuffs also made it in my mind. _Double shit._ Switching my head back to forth between them, I knew I needed to make a decision. I closed my eyes, seeing Akira being hauled. _Sorry Akira. We both know where my priorities lie in this moment._ ''Ms. Kurusu! Wait!''

''Huh? What the hell are-''

''...''

''Oh. Oh! that's a lot of blood! Here follow me! I know a place.''

''No.''

''What?! Come on! You're bleeding badly! Here, take my hand.''

...

..

.

_{Third P.O.V}_

_{ Ring. Ring. }_

_{ Ring. }_

_..._

_.._

_._

Gray eyes shift slowly from the newest newspaper for today to the yellow phone on the far end of the counter. There were no customers in the cafe which hadn't worried him in the slightest as it was only him here on a hot Friday. However, the call was pretty unusual as there was no one who would have to call him. "Who can be calling at this hour?" He said to himself, in a slight confused tone, as he put down the newspaper and walked over to the phone. Pulling the receiver, he simply started with his usual tone,"This is Sojiro Sakura. Who am I-", which was cut off abruptly by a voice that belonged to a girl. "Good evening, Mr. Sakura! I'm just calling to ask a favor." _That's a first._ "I don't do favors with someone I don't know." He said in a stern tone. "I see. Understandable. But you know my grandfather, right? He comes to the cafe sometimes. Tenko Amora? I'm technically not someone you don't know since my grandfather talks about me all the time to people! Clearly, he has somehow mentioned about me, Ritso Amora. Second grand child to him!" If you asked Sojiro, he thinks he instantly became old when this caller is destroying his ear drums. "Why should I accept your favor?" The unknown stranger sighs with the hint of being uncomfortable. ''Someone I know got in troubl--"

"Sorry that your friend got into trouble-"

"No, no, no! You got it all wrong! He's a good person it's just that what happened to him was unfair. I was banking on the fact that you would be his guardian for a year. That is the favor I ask." It was quiet for a few minutes as the clock in the cafe ticked. Sojiro cleared his throat. "So, in short you want me to take care of a troubled kid for a year?" There was a noise of confirmation. He began rubbing his forehead. "Look. I'm not doing your favor. That's final."

"Please! He's not a bad person! I know him! Please! If you're his guardian I'll pay you for the trouble so please!" The silence returned. The girl on the other end laughed weakly, the sound of sniffling coming from the phone. "This is the only thing I can do to make things right so please. I'm begging you to be his guardian,''She pauses briefly still sniffling,"I'll understand if you don't want to. I just wanted to help him you know? I'm sorry I called. I'll hang up now."

"Wait. You said that the kid is good so I'll reconsider my decision. If that kid causes any, and I mean any, trouble I'll throw him right out." This was one weird call he was going to remember for a life time. This was so, so, so random. "Is that a yes then?" Sojiro combed his hair back and gave a reluctant yes. "Thank you. Thank you so much! I'm sure that he won't cause any trouble. Since agreed, I'll pay you after I go to the court to officially make you the guardian for Akira. Thank you so much again."

"*Sighs* Just don't make favors with people you don't know in the future.

"No promises sir.'' He could hear a short laugh,"Oh, Mr. Sakura, is it okay that you don't mention to Akira- I mean Ren that I did this for him? I just don't think it's a good idea to tell him since it'll cause problems down the line. Hehe. Thanks again Mr. Sakura. I'll call if there is anything else. Have a good day." She hangs up before he can even reply. He sets the phone down and stretches out his back sighing as no customers beside the casual doctor and two citizens came earlier. He takes the newspaper in hand, walks to the front door to the cafe, turns the light off before walking outside to flip the sign to closed.

_Whoever that girl-she said her name was Ritso right? Okay. Whoever Ritso, who called him, really added another unnecessary problem into his life. How unfortunate._

_..._

_.._

_._

_ *Date: 5.16.20XX* _

_ *Time: 1:30 A.M* _

_ { Ren Amamiya } _

...

..

**''** **_It's my fault''_ **

_ Huge chucks of the ground broke apart, whiteness seeping out rapidly. Buildings that were once there, slowly got destroyed by this unknown white threat. The five thieves remaining stood in the middle of the chaos completely frozen in fear. Unsure of what was going on as their hacker had long gone out of signal. "I'll do it again...again...until I..." I whispered in frustration as I knew how this'll all end. I hung my head, tears faltering from my eyes. I knew that my friends would die just like all the other times. Even now, we all witnessed to both our friends getting taken out. "I'm sorry, Mona, Futaba, Yusuke... sorry, I couldn't..." I glanced up, tears still streaming. "I'll try to make it a good run next time. I have to. "I noticed the confusion laced in their eyes but I continued,"This time, I'll fix it." _

_ "What do you mean you'll 'fix it?'" _

_ "We're about to die and you're saying something cryptic as hell?!" _

_ "This is really bad timing if you trying to tell us something." _

_ "Dude! We can't effing die like this!" They backed up as the the danger was now approaching onto the last concrete ground they were on. "I-I don't want to die!" I took a step backwards. Stopping, when I felt the edge of the ground. "It was nice meeting you all again. I hope that the next time we did...It'll be better. I'll fix it. I'll fix it so that no one's going to die again. I'll even try to change how we meet. It'll be better." I raised both my arms to either side, tears streaming heavily. "Goodbye, everyone." I let myself fall back as my hands that were once by my side made an effort to try to grab. I smiled at that the thought of something so humane return back to me. I could see far away that the team...no friends were watching as I fell towards the white void. I smiled once more closing my eyes as I began to deteriorate. "I love you all. " _

''Ah'' I jolt up,''What-'' I check my surroundings, spinning my head frantically to noticed that I wasn't in my own bed-''Right, right. I live in an attic now.'' I throw the sheets to the side,''Great, 1:30. I made a record. *sighs* I need some milk.'' Sluggishly, my feet paddled the way downstairs, retrieving a cup with milk in. After I was done, I washed it putting it in the dish washer.  _ I wonder what that dream was about? I should ask Makoto-  _ Before I could run up the stairs with the thought in mind, I realized at the same time that I had damaged my old phone belong repair.  _ Oh. I can't do that. I doubt she has the same phone number now.*Sighs* It's nothing anyway.  _ The sun was barely even up, clouds were just plaguing the sky for all the yes could see. ''I wonder if she's okay.''

~~_Do you even remember what she looks like?_ ~~

''Maybe she still goes to the program.''

_~~ She has friends. Unlike you. ~~ _

''I bet she's writing a page worth right now.''

_~~She hates you.~~ _

''Wonder, if she knows that I am hap-''

{  _ Ping, Ping _ }

...

..

.

_ "Why did you take me in?" Ren, leaning on the wall a look of slight discomfort rested on his face. Sojiro, continued to wipe the glass,"It's not important, kid." Recalling the time when the kid first asked him that. This time sighing, not wanting to drop this,"Was it Ritso-san?" Sojiro didn't respond, whether it was because he tuned out the talk or simply not wanting to answer. ''Of course,''He scoffs in disbelief.'' _

_... _

_.. _

_. _

_ ''Hello? Who is this?'' _

_ (silent breathing noises) _

_ ''Is this a prank? Hello?'' _

_ ''Yo. You forgot about me already? Man, you're mem-'' _

**Author's Note:**

> *I decided that I might as well start another story since I'm kinda joining this fandom and it sucks to not write anything with various chapters. It's going go downhill but with my writing it's eh... I'll try to write the next chapter, and hopefully not try to write the most interesting part of future chapters again. •́ ‿ ,•̀ oh, uh, any of the other stories that are on my account might not continue for now. I kinda apologize for that but there's getter stories out there. There's so much dialogue, I gotten worse. I- Well, I'm out! ( ╹▽╹ )


End file.
